


Comfort

by Mhoram



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Sharing a Bed, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place directly after the S2 finale, Wes tries to come to terms with another loss in regarding his family. Splattered with blood he makes his way back to his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Wes got to his apartment later that night; his face was covered in blood. His father’s blood, the shot still rang out fresh in his mind. He quickly locked the door behind him and quickly stripped off his clothes. He made his way towards the bathroom. He turned on the water and got in, leaving the last of his clothes in a pile.

He was breathing through his nose, he knew if he breathed through his mouth he would puke. Images of his father lying on the ground, his brain matter covering the sidewalk. He had looked around but there had been no one there. No one at all, his stomach churned at the thought. Someone was around, they had known about him and his father’s meeting. Could it have been Annalise? Something told him that wasn’t the case.

The water dripped down his body washing away the blood. Everything was spinning so fast, the floor rushed up to met him. Everything went black. When he came too, he was lying face down on the floor. He looked up to see Laurel standing over him in shock. He stared up at her in confusion.

“What are you doing here?”

She was panting, she looked out of breath. She brushed her hair out of her face.

“Frank” she began “He just disappeared, I went looking for him but I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Wes nodded as he got up; he quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself. Laurel looked past him and saw the red water in his shower. Her gaze flicked back and forth between him and the blood.

“Did you-“

“No” he cut her off “I’ll explain everything, just give me a minute”

She nodded and walked outside of the bathroom to wait until he was finished. When Wes felt he was clean enough, he ventured out with the towel still wrapped around his waist.

He retrieved a shirt, a pair of jeans and underwear from his drawer. When he was fully dressed he sat on the edge of the bed. He motioned for Laurel to come sit next to him. She came over to sit next to him.

Wes began to tell the story, he stopped several times as he relived each moment. He closed his eyes and gripped his bed. Laurel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It gave Wes the comfort he desperately needed. He took several deep breaths in order to calm himself and finish the story. When he had finally told her everything that had happened, he collapsed into her arms. His eyes were blurry, his throat rasped as he choked out a sobbed.

She placed a hand over his and held on tight. Laurel had no words so she just sat there as Wes cried into her jacket. His sobs becoming louder, he swallowed as the tears came down his cheeks.

“Who do you think it was that did?” he said after the very long silence after his sobs had died down.

Laurel shook her head, “I don’t know, it could be anyone”

In her head, thoughts of Frank began to surface; he had been missing when she had arrived at his apartment, she kept this thought to herself.

Wes looked up at her and nodded “It could be anyone.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

He looked at her and she could see the clear hurt in his eyes.

“Yes.”

Wes curled up into a ball and Laurel lay down beside him. For a while she could hear nothing and then she heard his steady breathing. He was asleep; she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


End file.
